I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for receiver scheduling and management in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
In various wireless communication implementations, a network can communicate information to respective users via transmission of paging messages. Traditionally, paging is conducted at corresponding intervals in time defined by paging cycles such that respective users are configured to receive paging messages in association with at least one assigned paging cycle. For example, a user in idle mode can be assigned a paging cycle on which the user is to monitor a paging channel such that a network accessed by the user can transmit in paging occasions on the paging cycle that are targeted to the user(s) on the paging cycle. Subsequently, upon leaving idle mode and entering a connected mode, the user can receive scheduled transmissions, which may include transmissions scheduled according to a connected-mode Discontinuous Reception (DRX) cycle associated with the user.
In addition to providing information to idle users, a network can utilize paging to indicate a change of system information. This is conventionally achieved by transmitting paging messages indicating the change on all paging cycles in order to reach all users that monitor the network. Accordingly, in the event of a system information modification, both idle users and connected users can be required to monitor for a predefined number of paging messages indicating the modification. However, in the event that a DRX cycle associated with a connected mode user and respective paging cycles used by the network differ, sufficient paging messages may not be transmitted by the network at a time at which a connected mode user is actively receiving information. In such a scenario, a connected mode user may be required to monitor a paging channel at a significant number of intervals at which the user would otherwise be inactive due to the connected mode DRX cycle, which can consequentially result in a loss of efficiency, power performance, or the like. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement techniques for paging management in connection with system information modification that mitigate at least the above shortcomings